Hunter College of CUNY is a minority serving institution, with a dual commitment to research and teaching. Our major goal is to expand and improve the research environment at Hunter. We will continue our commitment to increase the opportunities for under-represented minority students to pursue scientific careers in areas of biomedical research by providing an environment of excellence and active research at Hunter. In this grant we are proposing to expand our core research facilities and to upgrade existing equipment for use by investigators in the biological, behavioral and biomedical related sciences and SCORE faculty. These will allow us to enhance our productivity, (2) bring state of the art techniques to our College, and (3) allow our group to be more efficient in completing funded research projects and applying for future funding. Specifically, we are proposing (1) To develop two new Multi-user facilities; a Neuroanalysis lab and an Electron Beam facility. (2) Update current Multi-user Facilities (Imaging and FACS) that directly impact the research within our Program. Our measurable objectives during this funding period are consistent with those delineate in the parent grant (Grant #S06 GM 60654). Briefly, these outcomes include: (1) To increase the number of minority and non-minority trained in biomedical research by a 25% of the total. (2) To increase the number of collaborations in publications and grant applications, (3) To increase the annual number of peer reviewed papers by about 30. (4)To improve the research climate at Hunter and facilitate establishment of research programs. These improvements will also make us more competitive in our drive to hire 4 new biomedical research faculty members in the next year, including members of minorities under-represented in the sciences.